Re-tree-ve to Achieve
"Re-tree-ve to Achieve" is the second episode of Object Madness. It was released on July 1st, 2019. Synopsis "The winning team seems to be taking their accomplishment well. Even though it may be making a couple of them a bit “conceited”, they would never let their overconfidence interfere with their progress in the second challenge... or would they? While everyone is still trying to find their place and adapt to their new environment, elimination is something they still have to face." - Episode description Plot Cold Open The episode first starts out with the screen reading "After 3 years...Object Madness episode 2." The scene cuts to Cup sitting on a bench with Daisy approaching her. They converse about the competition and the previous challenge. Disc walks into Team B's cabin, where Gamepad is waiting for a gaming livestream to begin. However, the computer Gamepad is using has no internet because the island itself has no internet, causing the computer to explode for the mouse being clicked too much. After the Intro Pickaxe explains to Gamepad the island has no internet because Object Madness has no funding and the producers must wait to give everything the island has to offer. The scene cuts to Team B arguing whose fault it is for losing the first challenge. The argument escalates to violence, as Football is seen choking Candy Cane. Basketball and Dice discuss about Cherry kicking Cup off of Puffball the previous challenge. Dice argues they must do whatever it takes to win and being nice or mean doesn't matter, while Basketball wants the team to get along and believes it would be a better strategy to work together. Elimination At the elimination area, before the elimination begins, Pickaxe addresses to Team B about the team names (Team A and B) not being exactly great, so he changed the names to the Talented Tacks (Team B) and the Dynamic Daisies (Team A). (W.I.P.) Characters present Starring Cherry icon.png|Cherry Cupl icon.png|Cup File:Placeholder|Dice File:Placeholder|Puffbull File:Placeholder|Tack Supporting Basketball icon.png|Basketball File:Placeholder|Candy Cane Daisy icon.png|Daisy File:Placeholder|Disc File:Placeholder|E.D. File:Placeholder|Football File:Placeholder|Gamepad Latte icon.png|Latte Nickel icon.png|Nickel File:Placeholder|Penny Puffball icon.png|Puffball File:Placeholder|Pickaxe File:Placeholder|Tennis Ball Trivia * According to an announcement video made by Bryan, the length of the episode is around the 20 minutes mark. A livestream announced that the episode will be 21 minutes long. * When Disc is walking toward the Talented Tacks' cabin in the cold open, viewers may notice the team's icon on the top of the building. Since the Tacks were still refereed to as "Team B" in the cold open, it forshadows the team names that both teams would receive later in the episode. * This is the very first episode to have a stinger after the credits. * The set date for this episode was going to come out on January 12th, 2019, but was pushed back due to Bryan being busy and was officially moved to January 26th, 2019. However, it was pushed back again due to Bryan's computer being broken. * During the end credits, it's revealed this episode is dedicated to Bryan's aunt, Uju Nbisidi, who passed during the making of it. * In the thumbnail, Dice can be seen as the only one riding on Puffball. In the actual episode, when he is riding Puffball, he is riding with Latte. * This episode reveals: ** Tack can be used as to climb things if he is stuck into it and bounced upon. ** Candy Cane has a powerful kick that can send someone flying a long distance. * At one point in the scene where Pickaxe is explaining to Gamepad why there's no internet, the back of Gamepad says "OBJECT SHOW GAMES." References Cultural * Gamepad mentions a gaming convention that announces the games coming out each year, which is a reference to the Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). * Gamepad's computer exploding may be a reference to the fact that during the production of this episode, Bryan's computer broke. Gallery Maybe_an_episode_2_preview.png|A productional image of the scene where Tack and Puffbull were falling. Maxresdefault - 2019-08-29T033447.676.jpg Dynamic dasies.png Talented tacks.png Category:Episodes